Power Rangers Harmonic Force
by Jmaster99
Summary: They were just teenagers. The last thing they expected was to become power rangers. Discover with them as they realize just how important they've become. Some characters are Gender bent. Why? For the sake of my sanity and that it makes the story easier for me to write.
1. Friendship 1: Let's Start

As the rainbow haired boy sat out in front of the principal's office, he had finally realized how screwed he was.

Oh man, it's not even first period and I'm already waiting for Mr. Harmonics to get here. Good thing that it's Friday and he won't be as mad.

Finally out of thought, he decided to look up, only to be greeted, with that being the understatement of the year, by a very groggy and grumpy Principal with long black and red hair in a ponytail.

...Or not.

"Wait until after the announcements, then come into my office Blitz." Mr. Harmonics walked into office and slammed the door shut.

Once Blitz calmed down from the startle of the door, he heard the announcements start.

"Good Morning Students. It is Friday, September 18. Will everyone please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance followed by the moment of silence."

As Blitz stood up and recited the Pledge, his mind was racing about his punishment. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had a feeling that it was going to be worse then anything he could imagine. After all, Mr. Harmonics had never been so mad that he hadn't yelled at Blitz.

Once the announcements ended, Blitz took a deep breath and waited for the approval to enter the office.

"Come in Blitz."

Time to face the reaper...

As Blitz walked into the office, he heard the door close quietly behind him followed by Mr. Harmonics walking to his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"If it's all the same with you sir, I'd rather stand." Blitz looked at him afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Please sit. It's going to be a long talk."

Yep, he was afraid.

Blitz sat down as Mr. Harmonics was rubbing the spot between his eyes with two of his fingers.

"Why are you here this early Blitz? Class hasn't even begun and you're already getting into trouble today. What gives?"

"It was Gilda, she was picking on everyone else in the gym that's not in sports." Both of them looked at each other before Mr. Harmonics decided to break the silence.

"And that gave you reason to start a fight with her? Blitz, your heart is in the right place, but you need to think before you act. Blitz, I'm sorry."

Looking at him confused, Blitz wanted to know what he meant. "For what?"

"How many times have you gotten in trouble this year?'' Blitz sucked in a breath of air before answering.

"Fifteen times in four weeks. Why?" Mr. Harmonics raised an eyebrow before passing the student handbook towards Blitz.

"Have you read this?"

"Yeeaaahhh... no."

"Open it and turn to page twelve, then read out loud what it states please." At that point Mr. Harmonics turned on his chair to get some papers as Blitz opened the handbook and turned to page twelve.

His eyes went wide.

"Upon the fifteenth incident that year in which a student/students would cause harm to other students, said student(s) will be ... expelled." As the last word left his mouth, so did all hope in him.

Mr. Harmonics sat down with the papers he was looking for. "I'm sorry Blitz, my hands are tied. If it were up to me, I'd figure some sort of punishment for you and you could go from there, but this is coming from the school district." As he got his pen ready to sign the forms, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Walking in was his secretary, Nyx.

"Calaver, here are the slips for tomorrow's charity event." She handed him a big stack of unsigned slips, followed by a sad looking pile of signed slips. "I'm sorry, its just that nobody wanted to sign them."

"I'm not mad at you Nyx, I just don't want to show up with less then twenty students." He looked at his black-haired secretary while swiveling in his chair. "This event is always short on numbers." The two of them were thinking of what to do when they heard Blitz speak.

"I think I know how you can get some more volunteers."

"We've already tried the detention hall, but no luck." Blitz looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What! No?" Blitz took in a deep breath before telling them both his idea. "After today, the football teams, all of them, are on bi-week, and no one has a game OR practice tomorrow, and all of the soccer teams have been stretching for right now. I think you should ask the Coaches to have all the both of those teams volunteer."

Both of them looked at each other before looking back at Blitz.

"And what do you want in return?" Mr. Harmonics wasn't a stranger to art of negotiation. "I know you want something Blitz."

"I don't want to be expelled." Mr. Harmonics thought for a some time, leaving the room quiet with all tension coming from Blitz.

Then came his answer.

"All right, you've got a deal." Blitz felt his heart start to calm down. "BUT..."

But what

"You are to report to me instead of the coaches, AND any more screw-ups this year will result in immediate expulsion. Am I clear Blitz?"

"..."

"Am I clear Rainbow Blitz?"

Man, I hate being called Rainbow

"Crystal sir." Blitz slumped back in the chair as he felt like his life had just been spared.

maybe I really should just ignore Gilda from now on

"Good, now wait while I right you a pass for your second period class."

Blitz sat there while his mind started racing faster then he ever thought possible. He just weaseled his way out of expulsion, and now he was on thin ice that no one has ever been on. He absent mindedly grabbed the note when Mr. Harmonics handed it to him, picked up his backpack and left the office quietly. Mr. Harmonics picked up the expulsion forms and put them back in the file they came in and looked at the pile of unsigned volunteer forms before looking at Nyx with a semi-worried face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Calaver, he just needs to behave." Nyx started walking to the door before she turned back to Calaver. "Why are you still worried?"

"It's calling Coach Spitfire that I'm worried about." Both of them shuddered at the thought of having to deal with her on game day. Not even the other Coaches would do that. They would let her vent her steam followed by her cooling down during the weekend.

At that point, Nyx went to her own desk in front of the office and started preparing for her trip to the Coaches office when she heard a female voice from the office followed by an intense argument which was followed with both voices yelling mostly unrecognizable words, the ones she did recognize she'd rather not say, and by having it end with a loud slam and a disgruntled Calaver coming out of his office.

"Can you get me the paperwork to get me a new phone for my office while I'm out?" Nyx turned around to see the remains of the phone that was in his office. "She thinks that she can tell me what to do. She tries that again and she won't have a job anymore." Calaver grabbed the stack of unsigned papers and left the office to go confront the Coach, leaving Nyx to figure out how this would end until Monday.

In the hall...

As Blitz was waiting in front of his physics class, he saw a bunny hopping in front of him and a girl with pink hair trying her hardest to get it to come to her.

"Angel, please get in the backpack. I know you don't like it, but please?" The bunny continued to hop and ignored her.

"You know that's not the easiest way to catch a bunny?" She looked up and saw Blitz standing right over her, which caused her to nearly freak out.

"Oh my, um, I, um, well the thing is, um uh, oh my." She sounded like she was ready to hyperventilate. Blitz looked at the bunny just sitting right in front of them, not doing anything. Taking a step forward, the bunny turned around and hopped once. Noticing this, Blitz took five steps, the bunny then hopped five times.

I'm being taunted by a bunny...

At that point, Blitz got in the take off position with his right leg bent under his body and his left leg in a straight line with his body. Noticing the bunny, it got on all four and started wiggling, getting ready to take off.

As Angel saw Blitz close his eyes, he waited until they snapped open.

Then they were off.

As Blitz chased after Angel, he realized that he was catching up. "Think you're smart, huh?" Angel looked back and saw two hands wrap around him followed by a triumphant cry, only to be cut short by a loud crash and fabric flying everywhere.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Looking down, Blitz saw a purple-haired male student wearing a purple tie, purple waist coat, white button-up long-sleeve shirt, black dress pants, black socks, and black dress shoes. Blitz got up and helped up the guy he accidently knocked down.

"Oh man I am so sorry, but I was trying to catch this bunny." Blitz held an upset Angel.

"How did you get Angel?" Blitz looked surprised at the fact that he knew the bunny's name.

"How did you..." He didn't get a chance to finish as he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see the pink-haired girl running towards him and out of breath.

"Thank...you...for...getting...Angel...for...me." Just as Blitz handed her Angel, the bell rang and he was gone in a flash.

"Are you all right Fluttershy?" The purple-haired student looked down at his friend.

"I'm all right Elusive, and you." Fluttershy looked at Angel; who had the biggest puppy-dog eyes. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you. Just stay out of trouble for the rest of the day alright, and you have a wonderful day Elusive." The two friends hugged and they both went to their classes.

The next day at the convention center...

Blitz walked through one of the many double doors. He saw all sorts of high-school cliques on one side, and all the soccer and football players on the other side. He saw at least a one to eleven ratio, and decided to go see Mr. Harmonics right away. Walking around, he noticed that the tension was palpable, and he didn't like it.

Oh come on, where is he...

As he looked around, he saw Mr. Harmonics sitting at a table arguing with Coach Spitfire, both of which were wearing sunglasses.

"Why the hell are we here Calaver?" Spitfire was not happy one bit.

"Because I need volunteers." He was not happy either.

"Cut the bullshit. Who told that there was no practice today?"

"A little birdie told me." He sat back in his chair and looked up as Blitz walked forward. Coach Spitfire walked up to Blitz and grabbed him by his upper arm and started storming off only to be stopped by Calaver holding on to his other arm. "This one stays with me."

"Oh HELL no, he's one of my students. He's coming with me."

"No he is not. He's coming with me." At that point, Spitfire let go of Blitz arm and walked up to Calaver and they both stared at each other. "Like I said he is coming with me, end of story."

At this point, everyone turned to see what was going on.

Removing her sunglasses, Spitfire revealed the shiner she had on her left eye. "Like hell he is, he's coming with..." At that point Calaver grabbed her by the arm and brought her ear to his mouth where he whispered something that got her to go silent. Spitfire looked at him before looking at Blitz and looked back at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "All right, he's going with you." One of the other Coaches fainted.

Removing his sunglasses, Calaver revealed not one, but two shiners. "Thank you Coach." Calaver turned to the students and coaches before speaking again. "All right! I would like to thank everyone for being here today. I really appreciate it, and I want you all to know that the community does as well."

"What are we doing today?" A bunch of the students were confused as well.

"We are going to be doing a car wash outside and a pet wash inside. All the money goes to charity." They all gave off approving sounds. "and for those that are here for a while there is a place in the back to get something to eat, which is where I am going to be. I leave the rest to the coaches."

Walking to back, Blitz followed him to find only three other people. He recognized two of them as the ones he ran into in the hall yesterday, but the third one was new. It was a purple haired girl about 5'6", only a inch smaller then Blitz, and even though it was Saturday, she was dressed like it was still a school day. She had knee socks with a light purple color and shiny black shoes. Her skirt was a standard school skirt only a much darker purple than her socks, but her top was a purple jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath and a purple tie; both of which were a shade in between her skirt and her socks, and her hair was a mix of all three shades of purple. She didn't notice him until Calaver sat down in a chair.

"Mr. Harmonics, who is this?" He looked at her before looking at Blitz.

"This is Rainbow Blitz, and he will be helping us while we are here." Fluttershy and Elusive both looked at him before something in their head clicked.

"Wait you mean the same Blitz that's always getting into fights?" Elusive didn't look impressed at Blitz.

"Yeah, that's the one." Calaver looked at Blitz then turned to Elusive. "Be nice to him. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

Blitz sat down next to Fluttershy, and the two of them sat in silence until Fluttershy decided to break the ice. "Hi, I'm Fluttershy."

"I'm Blitz. Have you had trouble with your bunny after yesterdays incident?"

"No, not really. Although he has been giving you the stink eye since you walked up." Blitz turned around to see Angel giving him a death glare.

"You need to relax. Angel won't hurt you."

"Bunnies can't harm humans in a lethal manner." Both Blitz and Fluttershy turned to see the purple haired girl standing behind them. "My name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi, I'm Fluttershy."

"And I'm Elusive." Both Twilight and Blitz turned to Elusive standing there with their principal asleep in the chair behind him.

"Hey, I'm..." Elusive glared at Blitz coldly which caused him to stop talking.

"Elusive, why are you so mean to him?"

"He's always getting in trouble Fluttershy. He's like a magnet for trouble."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to be mean to him, he is after all still a human being." Elusive looked at Fluttershy before letting out a sigh. "Everyone deserves a little kindness every now and again."

"You're right. I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

Behind the Convention Center...

A figure in a dark robe walked along the shadows trying to remain hidden from the public eye.

"I never knew that this many people showed up to this. It's normally empty." Reaching into its robe, the figure pulled out a figurine of a manticore. "This should be able to scare them up real good. With the emotional state being high, the energy given off will be perfect to break the seal and release the Empress upon this world. Now rise my beast, and create fear in all of them." He set the figurine on the ground and circled his hands above it while chanting a spell.

Back in the Convention Center...

The four of them sat at their station board out of their mind while Calaver was still asleep.

Blitz crossed his feet and put them on the table. "Man this is boring. Is this all we're going to be..." He never got to finished his as a loud sound followed by a shock wave caused all five of them to be knocked out of their chairs. "What the hell was that?"

Calaver got up and went to the main part of the Convention Center to see hell on earth. People were running everywhere and there were unconscious people on the floor. Panic filled the air. As he ran to help someone, a giant scorpion tail came out of nowhere and tried to crush him. Looking from where the tail came from, Calaver saw that it was a Manticore who was about his height, but much bigger in size.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!" The screaming masses ignored him. He looked over and saw a table on its long side, almost as if it was hiding something. Running over to it, he saw Blitz, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Elusive hiding behind it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stay alive. What about you?" Calaver grabbed Blitz by his plain red T-shirt and brought him to eye level.

"I'm trying to make sure nobody dies. Now get off your lazy asses and help me help them." Calaver let go of Blitz and watched as he tried to regain his footing. "Now I know that you are not as heartless as many people state you are. If you want to leave, then there's the giant hole for you to walk out and act like this day never happened despite the losses, but if you want to help me save these people then I suggest you get off your asses and get out there or get your asses out of here and never come back." Blitz, Fluttershy, and Elusive were shocked that their principal talked to them like that. He was right though. If they wanted to live, they could leave at any second. So why were they still there? Calaver turned around and ran back to the chaos to help those that needed it. He was followed by Twilight.

"That was gutsy of you sir." Calaver looked at Twilight.

"They just needed to be told the truth. I see a lot of myself in Blitz." He put on a little smile as he took his hair out of his ponytail. "And he just needs to be guided down the right path."

"I wish they could know." Twilight and Calaver stopped in a cloud of smoke. "There's more going on then just a random attack. I sensed a presence while you were asleep sir."

"I wish I could sense them in my sleep, but alas I am not Celestia." He looked at Twilight before looking at the smoke. "I need you to clear it for me."

Holding up her hand with the fingers together, Twilight opened her fingers and the smoke was pushed away. "That should be good for now".

A scream came from the area just cleared. It was Coach Spitfire. Some debris had fallen on her leaving her trapped. Calaver ran over to try and lift to where she could get out, but it was too heavy. As he tried a second time, he felt it easier only to find the three of them helping him. Together, they were able to lift up and get her out from it.

"My...my leg is broken, and my abdomen has been cut." She moved her hand to reveal a tear in her shirt and a dark red stain on it with a cut in the center of it. Elusive took off his waist-coat and lifted Spitfire up so he could wrap it around her as tight as he could to try and stop the bleeding.

"Twilight come here. I need you to hold this down as hard as you can so the bleeding doesn't persist." She walked over applied pressure on the cut, earning a hiss of pain from Spitfire.

"Where's Mr. Harmonics?" Elusive and Fluttershy looked around and saw that their principal had vanished. "Gives us a speech on staying and leaves whenever he feels like it. Hypocrite." They turned their heads when they heard another loud bang. Expecting another monster, they were surprised to see a super hero fighting the Manticore. He was wearing a red spandex suit with black gloves, cuffs, and boots, with gold trims on the boots and cuffs, followed by a golden belt with a purple gem on the center of the buckle with five more gems circling it with the colors being from top and going clock wise as orange, yellow, blue, pink, and white. He had golden chest armor in a style that went down on his chest with a point and shoulder points. His helmet had a visor in a rectangle shape and five spikes on top the helmet. In his hand was a sword with a red outline with a golden blade and a black handle. "What the..."

The Manticore roared at the hero, but he wasn't moved by it. Bringing the sword above him, he was ready to kill the it when Fluttershy ran in front of him to stop him from killing it.

"What're you doing." He brought his sword down and looked at her. "This monster was ready to kill everyone here."

"Yeah, but he's not a monster and I just know it." She ran her hand across its neck to discover a pitch black collar. "And this should prove it." She pulled as hard as she could only to get a roar in return. She tightened her grip on the collar and pulled with ever ounce of strength she had. As if a stroke of luck, the collar came of and she fell flat on her butt. When the Manticore let out another roar, the hero brought his sword ready to strike only to lower when he saw the Manticore licking Fluttershy in an affectionate manner. "Oh my, I knew you weren't a monster. You're just a big old kitty aren't you?" She started laughing as it started purring.

"How did you know that collar was there?" The hero put his sword up as he walked to the now-calm Manticore.

"Oh, I didn't." The Manticore let go of Fluttershy who know had her hair pointing straight up. "We just need to show a little kindness every now and again." Turning to Elusive and Blitz, they did their best to stifle their laughter but failed miserably. The hero walked over to the collar and picked it up. Examining it closely, he noticed writing on it, but he didn't recognize it. As he looked at the students laughing after what had just happened. As he stood there for a while as people started walking back in the Convention Center since the noise died down. He put his hand on the Manticore letting it know that he was peaceful, and started leading it away from all the people, and more importantly, the authorities. Blitz noticed that he was leaving.

"Wait."

"..."

"Where are you taking it?" The hero turned around while swapping his hands so the Manticore would stay calm.

"Somewhere it'll be safe." While turning, he heard Blitz ask another question.

"Who are you?"

Without turning, he answered Blitz question. "For now, call me the Red Knight." He looked at the Manticore, and it nodded. They both looked up, and the Manticore took flight while the Red Knight jumped and landed on its back in mid-air. They both got away.

Blitz let out a sigh and turned to see everyone with their phones out, recording all of it. The sound of the sirens that the first responders vehicles gave off drowned out the murmuring of the crowds. Everyone was either talking to each other or the medics and officers. Luckily, no one had died during all of it. Blitz started walking through the sea of people. His mind was racing with the thought that he could have left, but he didn't. If he had left, Coach Spitfire would've died. She would've died. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Calaver. "You all right Blitz." He couldn't say anything. Shock had finally kicked in. "Blitz, I think you should go home and rest this weekend. And I don't want to see you first thing on Monday morning. Can you do that for me?" Blitz nodded his head in silence as he went to his car and started it. While driving home, Blitz finally realized how tired he was. He wouldn't be surprised if he slept through tomorrow


	2. Friendship 2: and we're Rangers

As the morning sun was rising; the peaceful 17 year-old boy was sound asleep in his bed even with his father yelling at him to get.

"BLITZ!" That shout finally woke him up. "You need to get up and go to school. I only let you sleep all of yesterday because of the help you did on Saturday."

_Saturday... Oh man. That creature. Wait? I slept through all of Sunday?_

Rubbing his forehead, Blitz looked around his room and got a tranquil feel as he looked around. Something felt different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he was about to spend the rest of his morning in bed, he heard his father yelling at him again.

"LAST TIME! GET OUT OF BED!"

Jumping out of bed, Blitz ran to his closet to pick out what to wear. Grabbing a white shirt with a red jacket, he put on a pair of jeans and regular shoes. Grabbing his back-pack; he tossed it over his shoulder ready to start this hopefully incident-free day.

_at Canterlot high school..._

Blitz walked down the hall when he noticed a group of students all standing around a female student looking at her phone. He figured they were watching a video or looking at something raunchy, but because of who they were standing around it was more likely the first one.

"I swear this is faked Derpy. This is clearly some guy in a suit and that is clearly some puppet doing a promotional stunt." The blonde looked at Platinum Crown before looking back at her phone.

"But it's not fake, I swear. I was there when it happened. People got hurt. What kind of promotional stunt lets people get hurt?" She looked at the other students who where shaking their heads side-to-side before looking down at her feet. She felt embarrassed. "Maybe it was fake?"

"It wasn't fake." The group all turned their heads to see Blitz standing to the side of them. "I was there, and that wasn't fake. That was a real super hero, and that Manticore was ready to kill us all. None of it was staged."

Silver Spoon walked up to Blitz and looked him in the eyes. "Prove it."

"Coach Spitfire broke her left leg and it's now in a cast until it heals."

"Then how come I haven't seen it?"

As Blitz was about to answer, he saw he didn't need to. Coach Spitfire was right there in front of him and behind them.

"Maybe if you turn around, you'd see it." The group of students turned around to see Coach Spitfire standing right there with crutches and a cast on her left leg signed with get well soon all over it, and one I'm sorry about this from Mr. Harmonics. "That wasn't a stunt. Only one person I know is stupid enough to do some asinine stunts, but even he's not that stupid."

"Are you talking about me?" All of the students jumped at the sight of their principal appearing out of nowhere. Mr. Harmonics looked at them before looking at Spitfire. "Again, I'm sorry about your leg. On that topic, how's your stomach?"

"It's been better, and the doctor said I'd be fine in two to three months" As the two educators were talking, the group of students decided to make themselves scarce and get to class.

_In the computer lab_

Blitz walked into his first period class and saw the teacher writing the class assignment on the white board with the numbers four, five, six, and seven following the assignment page.

_Guess we're goanna do some work and that's it._

As the teacher set the marker down, she turned to take the class attendance when the phone started to the ring.

"Hello? Oh Mr. Harmonics, it's nice to hear you not yelling for once. You want who? Alright, I'll send him up right away." She hung up the phone and turned to Blitz. "Mr. Harmonics wants you in his office. He said it's important."

"But I haven't done anything today."

"I know, but still he wants you to go see him." Blitz looked at his stuff before he started putting it back in his backpack and walked to the teachers desk to get a hall pass. "It sounded like he wanted to talk to you about something important."

_I wonder what Mr. Harmonics want to talk about now?_

As Blitz took the note from the teacher after she was done writing it, he walked in silence with the class giving off its normal amount of madding noises.

_At the Principals office_

Opening the door, Blitz was surprised to see Elusive and Fluttershy both sitting there. He looked over at Nyx and saw her getting some papers and taking them to Mr. Harmonics. He sat down in a chair across from them and just sat there in silence until he decided to ask them why they're here.

"So, why're you both here?" Blitz shifted his feet at the question. You could feel the tension in the room.

Elusive looked at Fluttershy before looking back at Blitz to answer his question. "We don't know. We were called from our first period classes to come down here. You?"

"The same reason." Right when Blitz answered Elusive, Twilight opened the door and started walking towards Mr. Harmonics office before knocking. "Why are you here?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes." The door quickly opened and Twilight walked in only to have it shut behind her just as fast as it opened.

The three of them sat there more confused then ever.

_Some time later_

Blitz was leaning back while trying to balance a pencil on his nose, Elusive was drawing in a sketch book, and Fluttershy was holding a sleeping Angel in her arms when Mr. Harmonics opened the door.

"Alright, I would like to see you three now." They walked in to his office to see Nyx on the right side of his desk and Twilight on the left and a briefcase on the desk itself. Sitting down, Mr. Harmonics looked at the three of them first before speaking. "Let me start off with you're not in trouble, but I still need to talk to you."

"About what?" Fluttershy and Blitz both nodded to Elusive question. "Why are we here?"

"This briefcase." They gave off a puzzled look. "In this briefcase are some of the most powerful artifacts in the entire world. For thousands of years, they've been inactive. They haven't responded since they were used those thousand of years ago, that is, until Saturday night."

Their eyes went wide.

"Um, uh, you mean, after that incident happened?" Fluttershy held on to Angel a bit to tight, earning a squeak from him.

"Then they belong to that hero, oh what was his name?" Blitz couldn't believe he'd forgotten his name.

"The Red Knight is his name." Elusive looked at Blitz as he felt embarrassed that he had forgotten. "So they must be his like Blitz said."

"No they're not his. They're yours." In one swift movement, Mr. Harmonics turned the briefcase around and opened it revealing six orbs. The first one had so much wear and tear that nothing on it was recognizable. The next two, while being worn and torn, were in somewhat better shape then the first one and could be figured out that the symbols were a balloon and a apple respectively. Now the last three were in the best shape. Instead of looking stone-like just as the first three, they looked metallic with a butterfly, a diamond, and a cloud with a lightning bolt on them respectively. "Blitz, grab the one with the lightning bolt, Elusive get the next one, and then finally Fluttershy." As the put their left hands out to grab them, the orbs started shining until they were gone and on each of their wrist was a watch-like device.

"Calaver, this is new." Nyx looked at him while Twilight just stood there surprised at what had happened, not noticing what was going on out side.

_Front of the school_

The robed-figure from Saturday approached the school head on. He seemed to blend in with any body around him, but due to nobody being around him he was easily noticeable, not that he wanted to be hidden.

"First some kids stop the destruction that I was spreading, followed by a spandex wearing freak is able to stop my Manticore, and now the elements of harmony are active again. If I destroy this school, everything will be fixed." Holding up its hand, a ball of energy appeared ready to fire.

_Back in the office_

The six of them were all surprised. Blitz, Elusive, and Fluttershy were just standing there looking at wrists wondering what had just happened. The now had devices they had never seen before on their wrists. Before they could ask any questions, there was a loud explosion followed by several screams.

"Not again." Calaver got up to see what was going on. "Oh no. Nyx, I need you to signal for everyone to get out. Twilight, I need you to get these three to safety. Protect the elements." They both nodded and left the room were as Calaver went some where else.

As Twilight was taking them to some place safe, Blitz forced his wrist out of her hands. "What're you doing? Come on, we need ..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on here." Twilight let out a sigh and looked at Blitz.

"Fine. What's going on is that your principal and his secretary are actually 13,000 years old and the watchers of the elements of harmony, those devices on your wrist. They represent the magic of friendship and are as old as time itself. Now somebody wants to destroy them and take over the world. That's what's going on. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand. I understand your crazy._ Elements of harmony_. No offense, but this sounds like something completely ridiculous. I mean, what?" Blitz looked at her with a face of disbelief. "Tell me something that would make me believe you."

"Loyalty." Blitz stopped making his face. "Your element is Loyalty. You've never abandoned your friends or those who need help. That is the element that chose you."

"What about us?"

"Elusive, Generosity chose you. You would give up any of your valuable belongings to help those that need it. Fluttershy, you were picked by Kindness picked you because you never hurt anyone. You'd give anybody a second if the opportunity arose. Those are the elements that chose you three because you showed these traits even in the face of danger."

The three of them just looked at each other. Everything she said was true, but only their friends knew.

_Outside_

The robed man was laughing at all the destruction he was causing.

"What lovely damage I've done, and the energy given of from fear is perfect. The Empress will be revived in not time."

"Not on my watch." Turning to the voice, he saw the Red Knight standing on top of the roof. "Take that hood of Speller, I know what you look like."

"If you insist." Grabbing his robe, Speller pulled it off to reveal a six foot body with writing all over it in every language, with each word meaning the same thing. Darkness. On his arms were black collars as tight as they could be, if not to tight. "I will kill you."

Pulling out his sword, he started snapping it until it was a gun. "I'd like to see you try."

_Back in the halls_

Blitz was still looking at his wrist, overhearing the conversation that Fluttershy and Twilight were having.

"So how do you know Mr. Harmonics?"

"He's my current mentor."

"Current?"

"I had a mentor named Princess Celestia, but seven years ago she was captured by the forces that attacked on Saturday and today."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." The two of them smiled until they noticed Blitz started walking towards the door to go outside. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to fight that monster."

"You can't. I've got to protect you all." Blitz looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm going. End of story." Twilight looked at him as he started to turn back to go outside.

"Wait." He turned towards her. "Trust in your element and you'll be fine." Smiling, he headed out the door.

"He'll be dead within the minute, won't he?" Elusive walked up to Twilight with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. He'll be dead."

"Alright. Fluttershy, come on. Were going to make sure the idiot doesn't die." Nodding, they both went to help him.

_Outside_

The Red Knight was thrown into a brick wall, causing it to crumble. "Is that all you've got?"

"Nope." Putting his hands to both his sides, Speller had two giant hands come out and started pounding on the Red Knight.

"HEY!" Turning his head, Speller was met with Blitz standing right there.

"What're you kid, Stupid?" Speller started laughing. "You must be the biggest idiot in the world."

"Yeah he is, but he's our big idiot." They turned to see Elusive and Fluttershy walking up next to Blitz.

"What're you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't die."

Shrugging his shoulders, Blitz responded to Elusive comment. "Fair enough. Remember what she said?"

"Trust in the element. What do you think she meant?"

Bringing his wrist up, Blitz studied the device checking to see if anything stuck out. All he found was a button. Pushing it, the device revealed a two half pieces opening up to show a holograph matching the lightning bolt and clouds the orb had.

_Trust in the element_

He looked at for a few seconds before looking up at Speller. He put his fingers around it, twisted it, and shouted as loud as he could:

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE.**

As soon as he said that, the device shut itself closed and started emitting a red light that engulfed Blitz's body. As the light faded it revealed a red suit with a design going from the right shoulder to the left hip with the colors red in the center and blue above it and yellow bellow it. White gloves and boots were with the suit. At that point he brought his hands up above his head and a helmet formed with a lightning bolt as the visor and a silver mouth plate. He brought it down on his head until it was on. Elusive and Fluttershy looked at each other and did the same thing he did. They put their fingers on the button and pressed it, allowing a holographic diamond and a butterfly to come out of their respective devices. They twisted it and shouted:

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE.**

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE.**

The same thing that happened to Blitz happened to them. A blue light covered Elusive and a yellow light covered Fluttershy. As the suits appeared, a skirt came down from the waist on Fluttershy. They brought their hands up and their helmets appeared in them with a diamond on Elusive and a butterfly on Fluttershy.

"What has just happened." Speller couldn't believe what just happened. "Who are you three."

**Bearer of Loyalty, Harmonic Force Red Ranger.**

**Bearer of Generosity, Harmonic Force Blue Ranger.**

**Bearer of Kindness, Harmonic Force Yellow Ranger.**

**Wielding the elements of harmony, We are Power Rangers Harmonic Force.**

"Power rangers? I don't care what you are. I'll kill you all right now." Speller raised his hand and started charge a red ball of energy. "Let's see you survive this." He threw the ball at them only to have Elusive pulled out a shield to stop the attack.

Holding a blue shield in a diamond shape with a longer point on the end near his hand and a shorter end near his elbow. The shield was smoking from the blast.

"Hey, let me try that."Putting his right hand in the air, Blitz had a red sword appear with a lightning bolt as a symbol on the bottom of it. He started spinning his sword until an electric charge started to flow through the sword, at which point he sliced diagonally at Speller, causing him to get hit with a bolt of lightning. "Fluttershy, hurry up and attack him."

"Um, uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong by my standards."

Getting up, Speller was ready to attack Blitz when he wasn't looking only to have a black boot meet his face and earning the attention.

"The Manticore. He's the one who had the Manticore attack on Saturday." Fluttershy started breathing heavily. She was furious.

[color-#afa426]"You had that poor creature attack innocent people against it's will. You...You...You don't deserve any mercy." She held her hands above her head to have an axe nearly as big as she is appear. She grabbed it and brought it down to her left side and held there for a while before swinging at him with a giant slice of energy. "You monster."

"You three need to combine your weapons in order to defeat him." The Red Knight before leaving. "I believe in you three." As soon as he said that, he was gone.

"You heard him. Let's combine our weapons."

"How?"

"Remember, trust in the element." After he said that, their weapons started glowing. They put their weapons close to each other when they flew in the air and combined. Blitz's sword entered the long end of Elusive shield while Fluttershy axe entered the other end with a hilt coming form the axe after it entered. The new sword went to Blitz. "You two ready?. They both nodded. "All right. **Harmonic sword triple strike.**" Blitz had two slashes hit Speller diagonally followed by a horizontal strike.

"Impossible, I...I...I can't be defeated!" Speller fell back and exploded, thus ending his life. The three of them stood there watching the fire burn.

Looking around, they saw no one and found it safe to change back. Mr. Harmonics walked up to them. "You three did good."

Blitz was surprised to see him. "Where were you?"

"Calling higher up. The school's going to be closed the rest of today and the rest of the week. They need time to fix all the damage, but if you hadn't done anything, who knows how many people would've been hurt?" The three of them looked at each other and smile. "This week, I want you to report to Twilight when you can. I expect you to be better when we get back." They nodded in agreement. "Good, now any questions?"

"13,000 years old?"

"I'll explain it later. Now go home and rest. You've earned it." Walking away, Calaver headed towards his office to get his briefcase. He opened the door to see the three remaining elements in better shape then earlier. "Interesting. We'll see how this plays out later." Closing it, he picked up and left his office.

The three new power rangers were sitting at the entrance of their destroyed high school.

"Guess we're rangers now." Blitz was looking at the town instead of the school.

"and we're now fighting some evil force. Good thing the suit is fashionable." Elusive pulled out his phone after receiving a text. "Got to go."

"See you both later." Fluttershy picked up angel and left.

_How cool. I'm a power ranger, and the red one at that._

_At a dark looking Castle._

A figure was running through a long and dark corridor with a worried look on their face. "Oh no. He'll be furious." Opening the door into a throne room, there was a figure sitting in the throne with a purple mist coming off his eyes. "Sire, I bring some bad news."

"I know." The messenger was surprised. "Speller failed and now we have Power Rangers to deal with."

"What do we do?"

"What ever you need to do. Just get rid of them before someone else is sent to help me."

"Yes King Sombra." Leaving the room, Sombra sat there unsure of what was going to happen later.

"That's all I need is if those two are sent here before the Empress is revived." Sombra crossed his fingers together. "They would make this unbearable."


	3. Chapter 3: It's a secret

Elusive was looking in his closet to find something to wear when he heard a loud crash.

_Not today Sweetie, not today..._

"Sweetie Belle darling! What are you doing?" Elusive closed his closet and walked out of his room in his night-robes to see his parents downstairs dressed in Hawaiian t-shirts eating what looked to be breakfast. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Don't you remember?" His mother looked at him with a quizzical look. "Your father's businesses trip is tomorrow and i'm coming with him." Elusive nearly fell over from hearing that. He had forgotten due to becoming a ranger and all the practicing he had been doing. "How could you forget?"

"Come on Cookie, leave the boy alone. He's been busy helping his friends all week. I'm sure us leaving was the furthest thing from his mind." His father smiled as he picked up a cup of coffee that was also burnt. He took a sip and put on a brave face as it went down his throat. "Truthfully, I've had worse."

Sweetie walked in the room and was surprised to see Elusive in his robes still. "Elusive! Go get dressed. I want you to be ready while eating breakfast. Then we can talk about where we're going today."

"We can't spend the day together. I have a prior commitment today and I can not miss it." As he finished speaking, he looked at his sister to see that she was ready to break into tears. "Wait wait wait. Sweetie Belle don't cry."

"Y...Y...Y...you don't w...w...w...want to spend the d...d...day with me." She brought her hands to her face so no one could see her cry. Elusive wrapped her in a hug.

"No, I do want to spend the day with you." Biting his lips, Elusive decided to do the right thing. "You can come with me if you want."

Bringing her hands down, she revealed a big smile which surprised Elusive. "Okay." He had been played like a well tuned piano, and by his sister.

"Relax Elusive." He slowly turned to his parents with his face still frozen in surprise and started walking towards his room to get dressed. "At least she is happy."

_Yes. She is happy_

_Sometime passes..._

Elusive and Sweetie walked down the street in silence. She figured he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, but I wanted to spend the day with you." Elusive stopped only to have Sweetie bump into him. She looked at him with a sad face, and a real one this time.

"I am not mad at you. I am just annoyed that you made think you were sad." Turning around and getting down on one knee, he put his hands on her shoulders while looking at her. "I know you look up to me, and I am glad you are my sister." He pulled into her a hug at which they both smiled. "Just don't ever so this again."

"Alright. Oh. I almost forgot. Have you seen the Power Ranger video?"

"What Power Ranger Video?"

"It was uploaded two days ago and already has over 10,000,000 views. It is about the fight that happened on Monday." He pulled out his smartphone and handed it to her so she could look it up and show him. "Here it is. Isn't that awesome."

"Yes. Yes it is." He looked at the video, unaware if his friends had seen it or not.

"Where are we going?" Sweetie Belle just realized she hadn't asked yet.

"A friends place. You will see soon enough."

_Soon enough..._

They were both standing in front of a normal looking house that one would see in any city. Two floors, couple windows, and a nice fence out front. Looked like a nice place to live. That is until anyone would hear the sound of live chainsaws in the back. Elusive brought his finger to the door bell and pushed it. The door was opened by what looked an older version of Twilight with moderately purple and light grey hair. It was her mother.

"Hello Elusive. How are you today?" She smiled when she saw him, but her eyes quickly went to Sweetie Belle who was now hiding behind Elusive. "And who is this?" Her voice had the sweetest sound one could think of.

"It is my sister, Sweetie Belle, Mrs. Velvet." Her smile was wide and just and warm as a good hug. "She is with me because she wanted to spend the day with me."

"Well she can come with me, and Everyone is in the backyard." Her smile went away and was replaced with a serious expression. "Be warned. Calaver is running the training today." Elusive's eyes widened as he took a big gulp.

Elusive and Sweetie Belle walked and saw a young girl with green hair and a purple dress with green accents sitting on a couch with her feet on the table in front of her. She looked up and saw Velvet look at her with a death glare. She took her feet of the table and wiped her dress so it was flat and not all messed up. Sweetie looked at her surprised. She was used to the high standard that her brother had tried to teach her, and she had heard of people acting like that and seen it on T.V., but had never seen it personally.

"Barb, this is Sweetie Belle. She is Elusive younger sister." Velvet was smiling again. "And please keep your feet off the table."

"Yes mom." Velvet left, leaving the two of them in the room. "So you're Elusive younger sister?"

"Yeah, and that was your mother?"

"Not biological, but I don't care if she is or isn't." Barb started picking up all the trash that she had made.

"How'd you get to be with them?"

"My parents were good friends with hers, and they knew each other since they were kids. Right after I was born, both my parents were murdered and they decided to raise me. " She turned around to look at Sweetie Belle. "They didn't tell me till I was five going on six."

Sweetie Belle was about to ask another question when they heard an explosion from the backyard.

""BUUURRRRNNNNN! HAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

At that point, a man with dark blue hair came running down the stairs to look out the back door only to see a giant explosion with a maniacally laughing man standing in front of it. "CALAVER!" He turned around. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THIS?

"Only when the extinguisher is nearby." He turned back to the explosion only to have an extinguisher thrown at his head. "Thank you."

Night Light turned to see Blitz, Elusive, and Fluttershy standing there with the results of Calaver going nuts. "Come on in. We'll have your clothes fixed up and ready to go in a few minutes."

The three of them let out a sigh of relief. Calaver was going back and forth with the extinguisher getting any flame he could.

Walking in, they saw Barb and Sweetie sitting on the couch watching the news.

"... and that's how the kitty found its home." As the news anchor picked up her stack of papers, a loud sound came from off the camera. What looked like humans made out of jagged crystals dressed like mobsters came up and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off screen for the camera to point at a man with tribal looking tattoo's, a loincloth, and a staff. "Puny humans, listen to your new masters."

The five of them freaked out at what they saw.

"I am the great spell-caster, Crystal Sage." He held his hand up and it started glowing. He snapped his fingers and the whole room turned to crystal. "You are powerless against. Break down and cower before us." He started laughing manically when Calaver walked in the room covered with foam in the shape of a beard on his face. "That is all."

Looking at the couch, he saw Barb and Sweetie sitting. "Who's the other girl?"

"That is my sister Sweetie Belle."

"You're watching her all day?" He started wiping the foam from his face before it was one big pile in his hands while Elusive nodded. "Alright. Just make sure she stays out of trouble."

"She will stay out of trouble better then you ever could." Calavers eyes were daggers pointed at Elusive. "She will behave."

"Alright. Now wait here while I go get something." Leaving the room, Calaver went up a set of stairs only to slip and fall face first. " I'm okay." He continued up the stairs face-down.

"Is he always this weird?" Sweetie looked at them.

A voice coming from another room answered that question. "Only outside of work." Twilight walked in with a woman a few inches taller then her with pink hair. She was dressed in a plain pink sun dress. "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I am here with my older brother Elusive. Why are you here Mrs. Cadenza?"

"Twilight right here is my sister-in-law. I'm married to her older brother Shining Armor." Candace smiled as Twilight looked at Sweetie belle and Barb.

"Barb. I think that you should take Sweetie up to your room."

"But I want to watch..."

Twilight was clenching her teeth while looking at Barb"I think you should take her up to your room." Her eye started twitching.

Realizing what she meant, she did as she was told. "oh right. Come on Sweetie Belle. Let's go see my room." The two girls ran upstairs so they could give everyone else the privacy they needed.

"She seemed nice Elusive." Blitz looked at him quickly before looking back forward.

"Do not be deceived. She can be mischievous, even if she doesn't mean it." Elusive had pulled out a wet wipe and started wiping his face.

Everyone heard a toilet flush followed by a door open and close. Calaver walked down the stairs with three different colored bags in his hand.

"We thought you went upstairs to get those, not use the restroom."

"I can do two things." He put the bags down and unzipped the one top to reveal a yellow jacket and a skirt. "When you report to me or go and fight and you're not morphed, I want you to be wearing these."

"If we wear those, won't everyone know that we are rangers." Elusive made his point. Everyone would know.

"That is why those wrist compacts you have can materialize them." Grabbing Fluttershy by her wrist, he pushed a button and symbol appeared on top of it. He cycled through the images until he found one that resembled a t-shirt and pushed the button again. It glowed for a brief second followed by it popping up a hologram of what was just scanned. He pressed it down and Fluttershy glowed for a brief second which was followed by her clothes being replaced with a yellow jacket with a pink butterfly on the back. "You can change out of your normal clothes into these."

Blitz and Elusive looked at each other before looking back at Calaver. "Why?"

"Well they're fire proof, weather proof, bullet proof, and me proof." Everyone just looked at each other confused. "Allow me to demonstrate." Pulling a medium-sized hand-saw and grabbed Fluttershy by her arm and brought it down to her arm and started sawing.

Everyone nearly flipped.

"CALAVER!" Looking up he saw a crying Fluttershy and everyone else pissed off at him. Cadance walked up to him and pushed him as hard as she could. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"What? I said they were me proof. Look" Everyone, sans Calaver, looked at Fluttershy's arm and saw that there was not a single scratch on the jacket. "And they're machine washable." They looked at him as he gave off a goofy smile. "and I'm sorry for making you cry." Looking at the T.V., he grabbed the other two bags and tossed them at Elusive and Blitz. "Now get the hell over there." The three of them ran off to go stop Crystal Sage.

_At the news station..._

"p...p...please don't kill us."

Crystal sage turned to the news anchor and smiled a wicked smile. "We won't." Everyone let out a sigh if relief. "Yet." Several people started crying. Turning to one of the Diamond Gunman, Crystal Sage walked up to them. "Make sure they stay quiet. They're all ready giving me a headache." It nodded in response. "And contact me if anything happens."

Walking through the halls, the three of them stopped and hid behind the corner when they saw four Diamond Gunman guarding the entrance to the news room.

"What are those?"

"And why are they wearing that terrible outfit?" Fluttershy and Blitz both looked at Elusive. "What? They are terrible."

"They are terrible, but their fighting skills aren't." They looked at Blitz wrist com to see a holographic Calaver. "They're called Diamond Gunman. First sightings were in 1924, when prohibition was in full swing. They helped many mob bosses with their then-illegal activities, hence the reason they are dressed they way they are. They are very hard to destroy for regular humans, but your elements should be able to weaken their durability. Good Luck."

"Well. We have to take them out." Elusive looked at them with an uncertain face.

"But how? They out number us." Fluttershy looked like she was ready to cry again

"By one. We could take four of them easy." Blitz had on his most confident face. Elusive and Fluttershy didn't want to move. "Look. If you won't help fight, then I guess that I'l do it myself." Blitz walked out from behind the corner and whistled to get their attention. "Hey shiny and ugly. Come and get me."

Running up to them, he stopped when he saw them pull out guns and started firing. He brought his arm over his head to stop the barrage of bullets from hitting any exposed part of his body. That's not to say it didn't hurt.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow."

He brought his arm down after he felt the bullets stop and saw all the shells on the ground. He let out a chuckle as the gunman just stood in shock. Running up to one of them, he punched it hard in the gut and watched it fall on its back and writhe in pain. He went to try and punch another one when he felt two of them grab him. "Hey! What! Let me go!" As soon as he said that, the third one punched him the stomach and started wailing on him.

"Hey!"

"Leave him alone you meanies."

The two that were holding him were met with fist to the face each. They flew back as Fluttershy and Elusive followed them. Blitz was laying on the floor when he saw a foot flying towards his face. Rolling away just to have it graze his hair was really lucky. Trying to stand up, the Diamond Gunman grabbed him by his neck and tried strangling him. He punched him in the stomach causing him to let go of his neck, and fall back.

Elusive threw a few punches with only two of them hitting. The gunman tried to hit him on the head with the gun, but a punch to the stomach knocked him back few feet which allowed Elusive to try and get the gun out of his opponents hand. Tossing it aside, he jumped at the gunman and tackled him to the ground.

Fluttershy was dodging all the swings that the gunman attempted with his gun like it was a club. She was about to turn around to go help Elusive when she slipped and fell on her back. "AH! ow..." She opened her eyes and saw the gunman bring his gun up and got ready to strike her with it. "NO!" Instead of lying there in shock, Fluttershy shot her foot up and kick him right in the baby maker. The gun fell behind him as he collapsed to ground in pain. Blitz and Elusive both looked at each other and decided to do as she did.

As soon as the three gunman were on the ground in pain they went through the doors.

_In Barb's room..._

"So why did Twilight tell you to bring me up here?" Barb looked at Sweetie Belle with a panicked expression.

"Uh... um... beeeecauuuuse... uh..." Barb started looking around before her eyes settled on her television. "She didn't want us to see anybody fighting on the television."

"Why?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head curiously.

"She is a big time pacifist. She can't stand fighting." Barb sat on her bed with Sweetie following her action. "It brings up to many bad memories for her."

"Like what?"

"Her brother used to get picked on when he was younger, and one day he came home with a swollen black eye and a busted lip."

"Oh wow."

"And that was what we could see." Barb looked down at her hands. "I was only three when it happened, but I remember Twilight wouldn't stop crying that night. She kept on asking for her brother." Barb started to let out light sobs. "Shinning would never hurt anyone, and for them to beat him up that way was... was..." Barb couldn't continue. She couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry that he got beaten up back then, but he is alright now, isn't he?" Barb looked up with tears still in her eyes. "At least he lived. I'm sorry that I don't know what else to say as I've never had to worry about my brother getting hurt."

Barb looked at her hands again with a small sniffle. "I'm not supposed to do this, but you need to see this." She reached for her remote and turned on her television. She flipped through the channels until she was on a channel with Crystal Sage. "Tell no one I showed this to you."

"Why?"

"Knowing Calaver, he probably jammed the channel so that no one else can see it. After all, he wouldn't want his secret to get out." Barb put the channel on mute so that they wouldn't get caught.

"What secret?"

"You'll see."

_In the living room..._

"...aaaaannnnddd there." Calaver was hanging above T.V. in a tangled mess of wires. "Now no one outside of this house will get this channel."

"There has to be a more simple way to block a channel Calaver." Cadance looked at the mess he was in.

"There is, but when have I ever done simple?" Calaver grinned as his ponytail fell in front of his face. "Besides. I needed to do my daily stretches and this does count."

Everyone else rolled their eyes at the statement. They focused on the T.V. to see the outcome of the fight as Calaver attempted to get his wrist to his mouth. Sticking his tongue out, he pressed the button on his wrist device. "Come in Blitz. Are you all alive?"

The suspense was building as the T.V. started showing a fuzzy picture of Crystal Sage formed and no answer was heard from Blitz.

"I should not be doing this. I spent 75 years learning magic and I am picked to do field work? Why did Sombra have me do this?"

Everyone but Twilight eyes widened at the news reveled before them. That name brought back nothing but bad memories for those that could remember. Cadance started shaking and hid her eyes from showing her fear. Velvet put her arm around her for comfort while Night Light and Calaver gritted their teeth at that name.

"Rata. Ratata ra ratatata." The Gunman responded to Crystal Sage as both were unaware of their audience.

What Crystal Sage said next was ignored as Calaver got word from Blitz. "Yes, we are alive. Startled by these goons, but alive."

"Good. Now I need to know where are you?"

"Right outside the room where Crystal Sage is, but we can't morph yet."

"Why?"

"There are people in there."

"Relax. He has knocked them out so he could do his plan. Just get in there and stop him."

"Understood."

Calaver turned his wrist communicator off and looked at the group in front of him. "And now, we watch the T.V." As they turned to the T.V., they saw both Crystal Sage and the gunman turn towards the door as sound was heard form outside. Crystal Sage looked at the Gunman and asked him to go check it out. As he walked over to the door, it was blasted open, taking out the gunman, and revealing Blitz, Elusive, and Fluttershy.

"Who do you three think you are?"

Blitz stepped forward and pointed his finger at their opponent. "We're the Power Rangers." He looked over his shoulder. "Ready?" They nodded.

Bringing their wrists up, they pressed their morphers and the little symbols that appeared before appeared again.

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE**

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE**

**Harmonic Element, ENGAGE**

Wielding the elements of harmony, We are Power Rangers Harmonic Force.

"I don't care if you're a grand one will stop me!" He threw a ball of energy at them only to have Elusive block it with his shield. "Fluttershy. NOW!" Jumping up from behind him, she swung at Crystal Sage with her ax, but missed as he leaned back to dodge it.

Running head first with his sword ready to strike, Blitz started swinging at his opponent with every strike missing. Damn. He's too fast.

Why don't we combine our weapons like before?

Looking at them both, Blitz held out his hand to take the other two weapons.

"It doesn't matter if you do that. It won't work."

"We'll see about that. **Harmonic sword triple strike!**"

Crystal Sage took on all three strikes and sent them back at Blitz knocking the weapon out of his hand and sending him clear across the room. Fluttershy and Elusive were shocked to see that he was that strong. The weapon landed in front of them and split into its three components. Fluttershy tried to get to them only to be captured by Crystal Sage's magic.

"What are you planing on doing?"

"I plan on taking control of every mindless moron watching T.V. right now."

"Won't work."

"Excuse me?"

"Calaver has blocked the signal. No one will be under your control."

"Then they will die."

WHAT!?

"When the spell goes out, it will come back in afterwords. Anyone that has the wave going through their mind twice without being in my control will have their head explode."

"That... That's terrible.

"What makes it better is that it is the most agonizing thing that they will ever experience."

"My sister. She'll die."

"Indeed." As Crystal Sage turned around and started walking towards the camera, he felt a hard blow to his side. Looking back, he saw Elusive with his shield digging into his side. "You little PRICK!" His hand started glowing with energy and he started to attack Elusive with the shield blocking all blows. "How... Can... One... Shield... Block... All... Of... My... BLOWS!?"

"Because... I... Am... Protecting... My... SISTER! The shield, sword, and ax started glowing with the energy knocking Crystal Sage back. The shield split into two parts, one bigger then the other, and the sword entered the smaller part with the ax having its blades fold upwards until the two big blades were on top of one another while entering the bigger part. Having the small part on his right arm and the bigger part on his left arm, Elusive started attacking Crystal Sage. Every time he would dodge one attack, he would have moved into the path of the other. As this continued, Crystal Sage started wearing him self out.

"How... can... I... be... losing?"

"Because Elusive wants to protect his sister much more than you want to win. Finish him, NOW!"

"**Harmonic shield double strike!**" As the two blows connected, Crystal Sage started falling backwards.

"NOOOO!" As he hit the ground he exploded.

_Back in Barbs room..._

"My brother is a Power Ranger." Was all she would say as Barb was snapping her fingers to try and get her attention. Finally having enough, Barb shouted to get her attention. "SWEETIE BELLE!"

"Huh?" Looking over at Barb, her eyes were and a huge grin spread across her face. "Oh... My... GOODNESS! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"

"Yes I did." Barb looked around awkwardly as Sweetie Belle was running her mouth at what she just saw. "Hey Sweetie, um, you can't tell anyone."

Sweetie stopped talking and looked at Barb as disappointment filled her eyes. "BUT WHY!?"

Barb was rubbing the back of her head as she let out a sigh. "We have time. Sit down and let me tell you everything."

_Later..._

As the back door slid open, the three of them saw Night Light trying to get Calaver untangled from his mess of wires.

"I said to pull UP!"

"I (grunts) am."

"Not your up. My up." As soon as he said that, Night Light pulled down and watched as the tangled mess spun its self apart. Night Light looked over and saw them standing there as Calaver hit the ground with a loud thud.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Blitz answered. "Long enough to realize any amount of time is too long."

Calaver stood up. "The school should be finished by next Wednesday. I want you three to relax unless there is another attack." He then proceeded to walk to the front door. "Now if you will excuse me, I need some sleep. Burning takes a lot out of me."

And he left.

"You all should get home. It is pretty late. Let me get my keys so I can drive you." As Night Light went up to get his keys, Sweetie Belle and Barb walked down the stairs talking in a quiet whisper.

"Hey Sweetie," She looked up and saw her brother with tired eyes. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah. Barb showed me her room and we watched video's on the internet." She smiled at her older brother as Night Light walked back in with his keys.

"Okay. You all ready?" They nodded. "Then in the car."

As they were driving away, Sweetie fell asleep on her brother with her last thought being.

_My brother is a Power Ranger. Best day ever_


End file.
